Alone and Unsafe
by bezawesome
Summary: I didn't know that a mysterious boy had been watching for when I was home alone. The insane Peter Pan breaks into my room while I was sleeping and tries to take me to Neverland by force. Action/Violence
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! ****I just decided to put this up to see what you think. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan ;)**

**Please Review!**

My name is Angelina Wester. I am an only child and my parents have left for the night for their anniversary. They wouldn't be back until the morning and since I am fourteen, I was allowed to stay home alone.

After finishing one of my favorite books, Moby Dick, I turned out the lights, and tried to get comfortable.

After a while of not being able to sleep, a noise somewhere outside of my room startled me. I glanced around and my eyes rested on the windows overlooking the beautiful buildings of England. Little moonlight seeped into my bedroom.

I shook off the fear, telling myself I was paranoid. I was always jumpy when I was alone at night.

I was drifting in and out of sleep when I felt someone's warm breath brush my face. I opened my eyes and all sleep immediately left me.

A dirty hand closed over my mouth. No sound escaped my lips. I squirmed under the sheets and tears jumped to my eyes.

There was a boy standing over me. In the moonlight, I could make out blonde hair and tanned skin. He looked a little older than me and he was wearing a strange outfit of leaves that made a kind of shirt and knee shorts.

He pressed his hand firmly on my lips. It smelled like dried blood. I tried to open my mouth to bite his hand, but I could only push with my tongue. His fingers tasted filthy, but he recoiled, pulling his hand away.

I sprang up from my pillow and quickly crawled back to the wall, my bed being in the corner. "Who are you?" I cried at the mysterious boy. He was a few inches taller than me and was surprisingly well-built for his age.

The stranger was grinning malevolently and it made me even more frightened. "My name is Peter" he said, "Hello, Angelina."

I cried, "How do you know my name?" He smirked "I know a lot of things about you." he said slowly "I know that no one else is here." I gasped as Peter placed his hands on the top of the bed. My eyes quickly swept the bedside table for something heavy and I reached for my lamp, but Peter grabbed my wrist.

I looked up at his eyes in fear before I kicked his arms away and bolted for the door behind him. Just as I grasped the handle, he gripped my arms and pulled me back towards him.

I struggled and kicked but he still held me fast to his chest. "What do you want?" I screamed, terror in my eyes. Peter pulled his arm across my throat. I panicked for a moment, my breath becoming quick, and my tears dropped onto his arm. My strength was fading fast.

"Come with me to a new world. It'll be fun." Peter whispered into my hair. He sounded deranged. I had to break free from his grasp and reach the hallway to phone the police.

I pulled up my knee and kicked his leg hard. Peter stepped back and loosened his hold. I stamped my foot on his, but this only made him furious.

I felt my feet leave the floor and thought he was holding me above him, but I realized that we were both off the ground, flying in the air. On any normal circumstance, it would have been amazing, but I was in danger of being kidnapped. "Put me down!" I shrieked, my legs flailing.

Peter laughed as he let go of me. I dropped three feet and fell on my stomach on the rug. The breath was knocked out of my lungs. I groaned as I struggled on my arms and looked up.

To the side of me, Peter landed gracefully and pulled a wicked knife from his belt.

**He he he **

**Review if you want me to update XD**

**Sorry that this is a short, fast chapter. I seem to have writer's block. **

**Please give me suggestions on how you want it to end- really I don't even know yet :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alone and Unsafe Ch. 2**

**I'm Back! Lol yes I realize I haven't updated in like a year. I guess I lost interest. Well Enjoy!**

**There aren't enough Horror Peter Pan fics!**

* * *

I scrambled to my feet and bolted into the hallway. A knife suddenly connected with the wall in front of me and I screamed, pausing momentarily. Pure terror and panic caused me to run down the hallway blindly. The only shapes I could make out in the dark house were shades of black and white. I raced down the stairs, bumping hard against the walls as I turned the corners sharply. The only thing I could hear were my own feet thundering on the wooden floor.

I opened the glass doors to my left and fled into the dim dining room. I scanned it quickly, ridiculously fearing that the stranger could somehow be down here. Lamplight from outside was shining through the two windows on the opposite wall. To the right was a hallway that opened up into the living room.

My lungs aching, I threw the glass double doors closed behind me and stumbled under the dining room table kicking a chair aside. My brain was trying to collect what had just happened to me. Shock was keeping me from thinking clearly. What should I do in this situation? Tears were streaming down my flushed face.

I feared the darkness, of what I could not see. Oh, how I wished I could turn on the lights.

I shifted in my hiding spot to see an eerie red glow coming from the glass doors, followed shortly by Peter's dark shape. I could feel my pulse beating in my fingertips as I tried to quiet my breath. The silhouette was hovering inches off the ground, his legs never moving. I prayed that he would pass those double doors.

He slowly rotated to face the door and reached for the handle.

What will he do to me?

I gathered my courage, and sped down the hallway to the left. I passed by the door to the bathroom and reached the end of the hallway. My heart was pounding as I peered around the corner and spotted the phone in the living room. I grabbed it with my sweaty hands and dashed back into the hallway. I started walking towards the bathroom door. My eyes were searching everywhere for Peter.

To my horror the double doors in the dining room were open wide.

Where did he go! I ran into the bathroom closed the door, locking it and switched on the light. I looked up in the mirror to see Peter right beside me, staring at me. I screamed as I backed into the wall and fumbled with the phone trying to dial 911. "No you don't, you're coming with me, Angelina" Peter said as he grabbed the phone in my hands and started to pull it away. My knees were shaking as I tried to pull the phone back, screaming "No! no, no, no!"

I started to kick him in the legs, but he slammed his foot into my stomach. I felt my fingers release the phone as I fell to the floor. My screams stopped as soon as my skull hit the tiles. I immediately closed my tearing eyes, taking shuddering breaths. My head seared with pain. I wanted it to stop.

There was a crash above me and my eyes fluttered open to see the phone falling from the mirror along with a hundred pieces of broken glass. I heard them fall on the floor. Some of the glass shards landed on my legs, leaving stinging cuts. Peter picked up the destroyed phone and threw it at floor beside my face. I flinched.

Frustration and joy mingled in his eyes as he looked at my face.

I lay whimpering on the floor. He reached down and grabbed me by the hair. As he lifted me up my head screamed in pain. My shaky legs slipped on the floor and I lost my footing. I shrieked from the pain. The only thing keeping me up was his firm grip on my hair. I grabbed his arm with both hands and was able to stand.

I cautiously looked into his cold, but gorgeous green eyes and saw he was smiling. That was before my head was forced against the wall and I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Peter is insane if u didn't notice**

**Don't ask me what the eerie red glow was XD, I though it sounded cool**

**Review if you want me to update. I might just end it here. D:**

**I have writer's block, and have no idea how I want it to end!**


	3. Chapter 3

Alone and Unsafe Ch. 3

My head was aching and I let out a half asleep groan. Why was the ground so cold? I turned on my side and opened my weary eyes. Red, orange, and white leaves were strewn on the firm forest floor I was laying on. Above me were dark shadowy trees and something that resembled snow falling from the red sky. I realized that snow should be falling from a white or grey sky. Confusion took over my features as I started to sit up. I stretched my legs out in front of me and stood to catch some of the flakes in my hand. It wasn't snow, but ash. I puzzled at the soft ash and let it slip through my fingers. I lifted my throbbing head and studied the view above me. Ash was coming off of the branches of the trees. It seemed to materialize from the tips of the bark and fell like water drops from the tops of each leaf.

That's when it all came back to me. I remembered why my head was throbbing. Fear gripped me and tears stung my eyes. Where was I? Where was Peter? My wide eyes searched the surroundings and I saw nothing but woods all around me. In one direction, brighter light could be seen through the tree trunks. Fear clutching my body, I started to desperately run towards it.

Bushes, weeds, and thorns tore at my feet, not wanting me to continue on. A thicket successfully caught my foot and made me fall to the ground. I whined in pain when I tripped over the tangled branches and rocks scraped my hands and mud coated my arms.

The cuts on my legs became painfully aware to me and I pulled my knees to my chest and felt the numerous wounds with my hands. Dried blood and dirt was covering the surface of each cut. I noticed a shard of glass, the size of a fingernail, poking out of a cut in my calf and pulled it out slowly. Fresh stinging blood started to spill out of the cut and with revulsion I watched it run down my leg and drip onto a beautiful pallid leaf.

Glancing up, I placed my hand against a tree to help myself up and immediately felt something sticky under my fingers. There was a large gash running across the coarse bark in which green acidic fluid was oozing from. The bark that was in contact with the liquid had turned a crimson hue. I studied it with awe and horror, and then spun around to find dark wounds in all of the trunks of the trees.

Curiosity nagged at me, but my fear overruled it. I continued my trek through the forest towards the brighter glow a few yards away. I stumbled up a small hill that reached an opening in the trees. The first thing I saw was the scarlet sky ahead of me, adorned with dark circling clouds. At my feet there was a drop off and twenty feet below was more forest. I found a narrow pathway that went alongside the cliff leading down and started on it. I moved my feet slowly on the ledge clinging to the side of the cliff.

Thanks for the encouragement everyone! This is what I wrote a while ago. I started this story without a plot, meaning for it to be a one-shot :). I still don't have a plot that would make sense and will most likely abandon this story. I'm sorry. Drawing is more of my thing, not writing, but I hope to try and improve someday. If I upload any stories, it will most likely be for something for Fullmetal Alchemist if anyone knows what that is XD


End file.
